The porous ceramics are generally referred to as ceramic materials formed by sintering compositions consisting of aggregate, binder, and a porogen or other at a high temperature. Due to the features of high porosity, high chemical stability, high surface area, low bulk density, low thermal conductivity, high temperature resistance, corrosion resistance, and excellent performance, the porous ceramics are widely used in metallurgy, biotechnology, energy, environmental protection, and other fields.
The atomizer of an electronic cigarette is a main component for storing liquid and generating smoke, and there is a need to ensure that the liquid does not leak and a certain amount of smoke is generated. However, the porous ceramic prepared according to the conventional method cannot take into account both the strength and the porosity, and thus it cannot be applied to electronic cigarettes.